lego_batman_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Batsuit
The Batsuit is Bruce Wayne's suit that he is using to hide his real identity while being "Batman" and saving Gotham City. Batman have many versions and keep them in his Batcave, as of now it's unknown how much Batsuits are exist. The batsuit including many gadgets and things Batman is using to fight crime, according to The LEGO Batman Movie, Robin used few parts from the Reggae-Man suit for his own suit. Batman have multiple versions of the same suit version. Types of Batsuits Currect Batsuit-2017 The correct Batsuit is the same Batsuit that used in The LEGO Movie but with an additional 3D utility belt, and will be used in The LEGO Batman Movie, the suit is all black, with a bit of yellow. The LEGO Movie Batsuit-2014 The LEGO Movie Batsuit is all black with a bit of yellow for the utility, it was used before at 2012 LEGO sets. The Arctic Batsuit That's a new version to the old LEGO White Batman suit that originally had the name "Arctic". The Bat-Hurst 1000 Suit The suit is a reference to the race named Bathurst 1000, as it seem by the name and how it looks, it's Batman's racing suit. The Batriot suit The suit name has a "Bat" pun on the word "Patriot" and in the way it looks, its Batman's patriotic suit based on the country he lives in: The USA. Batman Beyond Suit The Batman Beyond suit has wings between it's arms once the person who use the suit want to fly, in the future this suit will be used by the future batman Terry Mcginnis The Buccaneer Batsuit The Buccaneer Batsuit is pirate themed batsuit, LEGO used it in a movie named "LEGO Justice League: Cosmic Clash" that have nothing to do with the story of The LEGO Batman Movie, an official minifigure of Batman with this suit was sold along with a LEGO book named: "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Character Encyclopedia". The Classic-BatSuit This suit is the same first Batsuit that was used in LEGO products, in the movie there are few additional decorations on the legs of the suit. It uses the classic blue and gray color scheme from the comics. The Com-Batsuit The Com-Bat suit AKA the Desert batsuit, was used in a LEGO set for the DC Comics named: "76056 Batman: Rescue from Ra's al Ghul". Comic-Con Exclusives Batman At SDCC, a Batman minifigure was given to the people who were visiting the event. Electric Batsuit That suit is a special suit for electrical work, Batman using it to have protection from electricity. LEGO used that suit in past LEGO video games (LEGO Batman 2-3) and it got an official minifigure was sold along with a LEGO book named: "LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary". Excalibur Batsuit The Excalibur Batsuit is somehow based on the Batsuit from Batman of the Round Table, Batman have many suits for many different times and moments even in case that he will be traveling in time, the same as the Buccaneer Batsuit, but this suit is based on the middle age which means that this is more like a knight armour. Its known that it will be on LEGO Dimensions fun pack but its unknown how it will be used in the movie. The suit is based on the Welsh legend of the sword named "Excalibur" GCPD Batsuit GCPD Batsuit is a bat suit used the video game: DC Universe Online and used the name "GCPD Batman". Fire Starter Batsuit The Fire Starter Batsuit was used in LEGO Batman: The Videogame at 2008, and it was giving the player fire batarangs and fire protection. A different version of the suit was hidden in LEGO Batman 2 game files. The Krampus Batsuit The Krampus Batsuit is a reference to the myth about a horror character named Krampus that coming at Christmas season, and that name is fitting on Batman since he is dark and scaring some of the criminals, the suit design is also a reference to Christmas by the way it looks. New 52 Batsuit The New 52 Batsuit is based on the batsuit from The New 52 which is a 2011 DC Comics event marking the relaunch of it's entire line with the publication of 52 new comic series. Reggae Batsuit The Reggae Batsuit is based and styled for the Jamaican reggae music, it have an "R" symbol that symbolized the the word "Reggae" but Robin took that Batsuit, removed the mask and the pants of the suit and now using it as his own suit, the "R" in the suit now symbolizing the name of the character that wears it Scu-Batsuit The Scu-Bat suit AKA Scuba Batman suit, is a remake using Scuba minifigures parts to the Scuba Batman from 2014, Batman using it for underwater missions. St Batricks Suit The St Batricks suit is reference to the Irish celebration the Saint Patrick's Day using a "Bat" pun on it. White Batsuit The White Batsuit AKA Arctic Batsuit used in past LEGO video games (LEGO Batman 3), and used in a LEGO set for the DC Comics line "76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice", Batman using that suit for his missions against Mr. Freeze when they are at the arctic area. Batsuits Gallery Sets *70909 Batcave Break-In (Scu-Batsuit, Raging-Batsuit, Bat-Pack suit) Category:Batman